infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony Vride
Ebony Vride (played by Michael DeathFlame) will be a main character in ''Infinity's Row 2 ''and will be a member of Runite's Row. Biography Pre-RPG Considering that Ebony's parents were two jun hosts, she had a pretty stable upbringing. Although she was at first dazzled by the idea of her parents being heroes as teenagers, as she became older she lost any intention of wanting to be in the Row or the Ald Ruhnian Knights. Although she forced herself to stay in physical shape, she went to the Academy with the intention of going into education. For a while she considered going into politics, but considering that she may become a jun host in the future (as well as the fact that many people in N'al Ren have a nasty prejudice towards jun hosts), she didn't want to work in the spotlight. She's always loved helping other people and working with children, though, which has really moved her in that direction. Outside of her family, she usually hangs out with Russo Oursler, who is looking to join the Ald Ruhn Knights. Infinity's Row 2: The Puppetmaster TBD Personality Unlike her father, Ebony is generally fairly confident in everything she does. When faced by most tasks, she believes in her ability to handle situations, and when faced with more serious trouble she'll keep that outward sense of ease. To say she has the oldest-sibling complex, or an A-type personality, is a bit of an overstatement. This drive to always be the best at what she does, along with her general confidence, comes from a lifetime of dealing with pressure on her shoulders (some of it coming from herself, some of it coming from other people). On top of being the oldest sibling and being the daughter of two very accomplished members of Runite's Row, she is also in line to become the next host of the Chaos jun. She wants to succeed at everything she does and prove to everyone else that she can handle anything the world gives her; thus, she's always dealing with some degree of anxiety. Outside of this, Ebony is usually pretty outgoing and friendly; she's the kind of person who talks the loudest and laughs the hardest. Although she used to be pretty clumsy at handling the quieter moments, when someone needs to talk seriously or just a shoulder to cry on, Natasha's gentle firmness towards Yupik with his jun struggles began to rub off on Ebony. Ebony's not the kind of person to beat up on someone for making a mistake; instead, she leads by optimism, always believing that she and her friends can do anything, and being very vocal about that belief. She's not as stupidly optimistic as her father (very few are), but she does think that most people can get through whatever life puts in front of them. '''PERSONALITY TYPE: '''ENFJ Weapon Ebony has been trained in the art of dual sword wielding for most of her life; if she inherits the Chaos jun from Yupik, she'll have to be comfortable with using Mortalsbane. Because of this, she's been working with two swords very similar to the swords her father once wielded. She named them Cool Sword #1 and Cool Sword #2 when she was six as a joke between her and her Aunt Sierra, although the names have since stuck. Abilities Strengths -Confidence: Something that Ebony has a lot of. -Work ethic: Something that comes hand-in-hand with being a type A personality. -Outgoing: Unlike her socially awkward parents, Ebony is a very outgoing person, as she's attracted to being the center of attention. She gets along easily with other people, and doesn't mind being in a social setting at all. -Compassionate: Ebony genuinely enjoys helping other people. It may not be the main driving factor of her personality, but Ebony will willingly go out of her way to help someone in need, especially someone close to her. -Physical strength: Although she hasn't really engaged in too many fights, Ebony keeps herself in decent shape, and has been taught by Yupik most of her life in the art of dual sword fighting. She can definitely hold her own in a fight if need-be. -Idealist: Although not quite as optimistic as her father, Ebony definitely inherited his altruistic tendencies. She believes that most people are not only good, but will make the right decisions in critical moments. Because of this, she has great faith in her friends and allies, and will put a great amount of trust behind them. Weaknesses -Arrogant: With confidence, arrogance always seems to follow. There are very few situations where Ebony will admit to herself that she realistically can't achieve her goal in mind, or that anyone else can be better at her in something she's skilled in. This also means she'll rarely back down from a belief she holds, even if that belief isn't as backed as another one. -Reckless: Ebony's an intelligent girl, and she's far from being anything like her Aunt Sierra (thank the gods). But she still tends to act on impulse rather than logical thinking, especially during high-pressure situations. This doesn't necessarily mean she makes poor choices in these situations; it just opens the door more to the possibility of that. -Sensitive: Due to Ebony's high opinion of herself and her abilities, she sometimes takes criticism from someone else a bit personally. -Anxiety: As stated before, Ebony puts a lot of pressure on herself. This means that she absolutely dreads failure in just about every facet of life, no matter how minor of a failure it may be. -Combat experience: Ebony has never been in a fight to death; as a future member of the Row, that lack of experience won't help her at all. -Potential host of Chaos: Sure, having enough power to blow up half the continent sounds like a pretty cool gig. But having an entity in your head that constantly tries to take control of your body is by no means a strength. Although Ebony has been trained by both Yupik and Miranda in the art of dealing with spirits, nothing will ever be able to properly prepare her to receive Chaos, if that does actually happen. Notable Relationships -Yupik Vride (father). -Natasha Vride (mother). -Kendra Vride (sister): -Landon Vride (brother): -Sierra Vride (aunt): -Miranda Kanrinin ("aunt" and mentor): -Benjamin Vride (cousin): -Alyssa Vride (cousin): -Russo Oursler (friend): Trivia * Ebony uses her left hand for writing, although she leads with her right hand in combat. * Ebony was originally going to have red hair and brown eyes, and she was tentatively named Scarlet several months before the launch of Infinity's Row 2. Other names that were considered were Kendra and Adriana. * Ebony's current Trait spread is: ** Primary Trait: Passion ** Secondary Traits: Persistence, Obsession, Joy ** Tertiary Traits: Compassion, Narcissism, Yare, Strength, Imagination ** Quaternary Traits: Greed, Psychopathy, Faith, Logic, Envy ** Quinary Traits: Retribution, Perpetuity, Hate, Cruelty, Sorrow, Restraint Category:Characters Category:Series Two